


Sometimes love isn't enough (and the road gets tough)

by matchis (jessie11)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie11/pseuds/matchis
Summary: Penelope and Josie were both looking for something, and they found it in each other. They find out that sometimes love isn't enough and that it takes work to be together.





	1. Chapter 1

Bored. 

Penelope is bored. 

There's no other way to describe it. She's seated on the uncomfortable bench in front of the principal's office. The fact that she has to wait on that bench is a punishment in itself. And she isn't the only one who has a hard time finding a comfortable position. The girl next to her keeps shifting. 

When Penelope takes a better look, she notices that the girl keeps bouncing her knee. Probably her first time visiting the principal, she thinks with a bit of satisfaction. It has been a long time since she sat on this bench squirming at the thought of facing Alaric - their principal. 

Most students look shocked at her when she calls teachers and even their principal by their first name. She doesn't really see a problem with that. She's their student, not their subject. Actually, she deserves some respect for the fact that she has survived three years of High School so far. 

She wonders if the girl next to her is a senior like her. Somehow, the girl seems familiar, put Penelope can't put her finger on it. Their school has a lot of students, so it's possible to be in the same year as someone and never actually interact with this person. However, she has a hard time imagining that. The girl is simply beautiful. There's no chance that Penelope missed this girl walking around, right? 

The other girl starts to realise that Penelope is staring at her, and she starts to shift even more uncomfortable. From the corner of her eye, she looks at Penelope, which Penelope answers with a smirk. This makes the girl turn a little bit more - and suddenly Penelope recognises the girl. 

She's the principal's daughter. 

Of course, she is. Penelope actually noticed her on her first day, but she quickly pushed her crush away when she found out that the principal is her dad. That might have been a huge mistake. Maybe it's time to rectify her mistake. It's not like she has anything else to do. 

"You in trouble?" Penelope asks her. She decided to pretend not to know that her father's the principal. 

It clearly surprises the girl that Penelope is even talking to her. She is silent for a few seconds - searching for her tongue. "No, I'm here to support my sister," she finally answers. 

Of course, her sister. They are twins if she's not mistaken. 

Silence takes over once again, and this time Penelope can't help but hear said sister hysterically talking to Alaric. A sigh escapes her mouth. "She's quite the drama queen, isn't she?" 

The girl looks dumbfounded at her as if nobody ever insulted her sister. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Penelope has never understood family. Apparently, family means that you can insult each other as much as you like, but nobody else can do the same. Where is the logic in that? What does it matter who tells the truth? Somebody has to do it - and it doesn't matter if it's family or not. 

"Sure, sweetheart," Penelope chuckles. 

They are silent again. The other girl quickly focuses her gaze on the door in front of them. Penelope, on the other hand, can't take her eyes of the girl next to her. She's not going to let this girl slip away again. She stands up to block the girl's view of the door and she offers the girl her hand. 

"I'm Penelope." 

The girl tries to look behind Penelope, but Penelope just continues to block her view. Eventually, the girl gives up and shakes Penelope's hand. 

"Josie." 

Her voice trembles a bit and Penelope can't help but think it's cute. "Well Josie, instead of waiting on your dramatic sister, we could just leave and have some fun." 

Josie's eyes widen even more at her proposal. "You can't just walk away when you have to go to the principal!"

"If I am not mistaken, you have no reason to be here," she tries to convince Josie to join her. She actually has no idea where they would even go, but she will improvise it along the way, which is not like her at all. She does everything with a reason and purpose. Winging something and just improvising is unlike her. 

"Yes, but I guess you actually are obligated to be here," Josie quickly retorts. 

Penelope raises an eyebrow. The girl has a lot more fire in her than she first thought. Josie looks like she is surprised by her own answer as well. 

She just shrugs. "Nah, Alaric will get over it." 

Penelope can see the doubt in Josie's brown eyes. She opens her mouth once, but she closes it even faster. Penelope doesn't try to convince her. She just stands in front of her with her arms crossed and her eyebrows slightly raised. Maybe Josie just needs a little bit pressure. 

When it looks like Josie wants to accept, the door behind Penelope opens. Josie's eyes immediately move to the person who leaves the office. 

"Lizzie," she says relieved and a bit concerned. 

Penelope takes a step back to observe the scene in front of her. 

"Are you okay?" Josie asks, still full of concern. 

Her twin sister sniffs. "I will be. I just have to rise above it." 

Josie is quick to agree. "You will. Why don't we go outside to get some air?" 

"Thanks Jo, I would like that." Lizzie folds her arm around herself and starts to walk towards the exit. 

Josie's gaze returns to Penelope and an apologetic smile appears on her face. "See you," she says softly before hurrying after her sister. 

Penelope turns around to watch the twin sisters leave. Her interest is peaked, she has to admit. 

She doesn't have long to dwell on it, however. 

"Miss Park, come in please," Alaric interrupts her while she is starting to form a plan. 

With a sigh, Penelope follows Alaric to his office. 

 

* * *

 

 

Josie tries to listen. She really does - but sometimes it's hard not to drown her sister out. Right now, she can't even follow who Lizzie is talking about. Maybe it has something to do with Penelope. 

Since their encounter last week, Josie notices Penelope more and more. It started with the break after they met outside of Alaric's office. Suddenly, she noticed Penelope leaning against the wall of the school with a whole clique around her. However, it looked like Penelope didn't listen to them either. Her eyes were focused on Josie. Or at least, that is what it appeared to be. Nobody has ever looked at Josie like that. 

"Hello? Are you even listening to what I'm saying," Lizzie exclaims annoyed while trying to get Josie's attention.  

Josie instantly focuses on Lizzie again, which causes her to miss Penelope looking at her too. 

"Where are you with your thoughts?" 

"I, uhm," Josie starts, but she actually has no idea what is going on with her. 

Lizzie sighs. "You're helpless. But you can always help me. What do you think? Should I just ask Raf out? Yay feminism, right?"

Josie nods. "Yeah, you totally should."

She has to admit that she had a crush on Rafael too, but Lizzie saw him first. That is just how it works between sisters. It doesn't matter how much she likes Raf, Lizzie has every right to act on her feelings. It doesn't feel like a problem anymore. Josie's crush has started to decrease this week. 

Lizzie continues asking questions about the best way to ask Raf out, but Josie zones out again. "Do you know Penelope?" she suddenly asks. 

"Penelope Park?" Lizzie reacts confused, with a hint of disdain in her voice. 

Josie only hums while her gaze searches Penelope. When their eyes meet, Josie averts her gaze. She can feel the blush starting to spread across her face. 

Lizzie observes the situation with wide eyes. "You know that she is literally the devil!" 

"The devil?" 

Lizzie shakes her head. "Sometimes I wonder where you are with your head all day." 

I'm always busy with you, Josie thinks - but of course doesn't say out loud. She is already ashamed for even thinking something like that.

"Penelope Park is an evil, arrogant, cold being and I don't want you engaging with her in any way," Lizzie explains highly. 

Josie tries to peak at Penelope again. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah, seriously," Lizzie answers. "Please, don't talk about her again. I can't have that kind of negativity in my life right now." 

Lizzie tries to restart the conversation about Raf, but Josie isn't finished yet. "Why have I never seen her?" 

"Consider yourself lucky," Lizzie mumbles. 

They don't have any more time to discuss both matters, because the bell interrupts their conversation. They gather their stuff and leave the cafeteria for the last few classes of the day. Josie likes school, but today she can't wait for it to be over. All she wants right now is to go home and think. Or actually, not think at all.

If Lizzie says that she has to forget Penelope, she will. 

 

* * *

 

 

Forgetting about Penelope Park is a lot harder than Josie thought. The first thing she sees when she returns to school the next morning is Penelope. Apparently, it is usual for the girl to have a clique of girls around her at all times, which would explain why Josie hadn't noticed her before. She is simply always surrounded by people. 

It fills Josie with insecurity. Sure, she always has Lizzie, but isn't it time that she expands her social circle? All her friends, are Lizzie's friends too. But that is just how it goes with twins, right? 

Josie does what she does best when she's insecure and full of doubt, she focuses on something else. Since her first class is one of the few she has without Lizzie, all her attention goes to making notes and answering questions. It actually takes her mind off things and Josie enjoys the distraction. 

The peace doesn't last long, however. 

She hasn't even left the classroom when she sees Penelope. This time, the girl is alone. She is clearly waiting for someone in the classroom. A flatter of hope appears in her stomach, but it disappears when Josie's rational mind takes over. Why would Penelope suddenly start to wait for her outside of class? She probably has her next class in the same classroom. Nothing to get excited about. 

With heavy feet, Josie walks through the door. 

"Josie," two voices say at the same time. 

Suprised, Josie lifts her eyes from the floor. Standing in front of her are Penelope and Hope Mikaelson. 

"Hope, hi," Josie greets her confused. 

Josie notices Penelope giving the two of them a suspicious look. She just ignores it and focuses her attention on Hope. 

"Your father is looking for you," Hope tells her dutifully. 

Penelope reacts before Josie can even answer. "Still not done with being the principal's pet, I see." 

Hope turns to look at Penelope. "Still jealous, I see?" 

Penelope laughs wickedly. "Only in your dreams, Mikaelson." 

This time, it is Josie who gets suspicious. She has no if they are really mad at each other, or if this is just normal banter. It doesn't feel like normal and somewhat friendly banter, though. The confusion almost makes her forget that her father asked for her. 

"Is everything alright?" she asks Hope. 

Hope nods. "I believe so. I think it had something to do with Lizzie." 

This instantly alerts Josie. "Thank for finding me, Hope. I better not let him wait. See you!" 

Josie starts to walk away, but she becomes aware of a pair of eyes staring at her back. She quickly turns around again. "Sorry, Penelope. What did you want to say?" 

Penelope just looks at her like she is some mystery. "Nothing," she eventually concludes. "I will see you around, Josie."

She turns around and walks away with a quick strut while students make room for her. All Josie can do is watch her leave. 

"Bye, Penelope," she mutters, before making her way over to her father's office. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!  
> This is my first time writing about Posie, so I'm just trying to figure out what works and what not.  
> I hope the next chapters will be longer. Prepare yourself for angst and pining, but there will be fluff too :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about the first chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

While music is playing in the background, Josie is busy with her homework. Softly, she hums along with the music. It's silent in her room. Her schoolwork is supposed to be a group project with Lizzie, but her sister is absent. For once, Josie has no idea where her sister is, but she doesn't really mind right now. It gives her an opportunity to work in her own pace, without Lizzie interrupting. 

However, she can't enjoy the silence long. 

The door opens and Lizzie enters almost running. "Josie, amazing news!" 

Josie immediately drops her pen and turns to look at her sister. "What is it?" 

"Well," Lizzie starts, while grabbing a chair to sit opposite of Josie. "Guess who asked me out?" 

This definitely catches Josie's attention. Most of the time, Lizzie has a lot of boy trouble without actually getting asked out. Josie can't help the ache that settles in her chest when she realises who probably asked Lizzie out. 

"Rafael?" she guesses. 

Lizzie nods enthusiastically. "Yes, he did! It was so cute. He was so nervous, I think." 

Josie tries her best to be happy for her sister. Besides, she had already decided that Lizzie could have Raf. Still, it stings a little, although that doesn't really matter. Josie forces a smile on her face.

"That's so great, Liz!" 

"I know, right?" 

Suddenly, Lizzie jumps from her seat. "What am I going to wear? You have to help me, Jo!" 

Josie's gaze returns to her homework. She actually wants to finish it before dinner. "I think we have enough time to figure that out. Can I finish this first?" 

"Enough time?" Lizzie exclaims. "The party is tonight. This is a crisis. I need you, Josie!" 

"Tonight?" Josie asks confused. That's going fast. Sighing, Josie closes her books and joins Lizzie, who is frantically going through her closet while muttering all frustrations out loud. 

Josie places her hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "What are you guys going to do tonight?" 

This calms her down a bit. "We're going to Kaleb's party." 

"There's a party?" Josie asks. The hurt of the feeling of being left out is audible in her voice, but Lizzie doesn't notice it. 

While holding different outfits in front of her and looking in the mirror, Lizzie continues explaining. "Yes, it was all very last-minute. Apparently, his parents decided to take in impromptu vacation, so he has the house to himself." 

"Cool," Josie mumbles. 

"You should come too!" Lizzie remarks excited - a little bit too late. 

The sudden decision catches Josie by surprise. "I, uhm, I don't know," she answers. 

She had set her mind on a quiet night at home, just watching some television with their dad. However, she doesn't really have a choice apparently. 

"You have to come. I need you there to support me!" her sister tries to convince her to come. 

Even Josie has to admit that it sounds fun. It has been a while since there had been any parties. The thought of going alone scares her, however. Lizzie will probably promise her that she will keep her company during the night, but Josie has heard that one before. Eventually, Lizzie gets distracted, which is even more inevitable when Raf joins them tonight. 

"I don't want to be the third wheel if you don't mind," Josie tells Lizzie after giving it some thought. The last thing she wants is to spend her night looking at Rafael and her sister having an amazing time.  

Lizzie shakes her head. "Nope, not happening. You're going. Why don't you go with MG?" she suggests.

That's actually not a bad idea. She likes MG, but she has no idea if she likes him enough to go to a party with. She always goes with Lizzie. Although, a night with MG still sounds better than a night alone - feeling sorry for herself. 

"Maybe you will find yourself a date tonight too," her sister adds. 

"Good idea," Josie agrees, ignoring Lizzie's last remark. Someone pops up in her head, but Josie quickly forgets her. She grabs her phone to ask MG. She suddenly realises it's important that she stresses this isn't anything romantic. MG won't think something like that, right? Nothing she can do about that now, besides worry about it of course. 

While helping Lizzie get ready, she thinks about her own outfit. And deep down she thinks about something else. Someone else, actually. Maybe, she's hoping that Penelope will be there tonight.  

 

* * *

 

 "I'm so ready for shit to go down tonight?" MG shouts with a big smile on her face. 

They have occupied the backseat of Raf's car, while he and Lizzie are sitting in the front, talking quietly among themselves. 

The whole ride, MG hasn't stopped talking. It all comes down on the fact that he can't wait for tonight's party. Giving the slight smell around him, he has already been drinking. It's very unlike him to let loose this much, Josie thinks. Of course, MG has always been in for some fun, but this feels different. She doesn't ask him about it, afraid that she will ruin everyone's mood. Moreover, she already feels imposing sitting in the same car with her sister, while she is on a date and Josie most definitely is not. 

Lizzie wanted them to ride together, so Josie agreed. She is regretting that now, though. 

"You know what would be interesting," MG starts a new conversation, interrupting whatever Raf was telling Lizzie. Josie can feel Lizzie's irritation, but she can't do anything about it. 

"What?" Lizzie asks angrily. 

MG doesn't notice Lizzie's annoyance and continues spilling his thoughts. "What if Hope and Landon are there," he tells them as if he's telling some amazing story. 

Josie snorts and Lizzie just laughs. "I don't think Hope is really the partying type." 

"Landon said he didn't plan on going, either," Rafael adds. 

MG appears to realise that Raf and Landon are actually best friends and he quickly shuts his mouth. His eyes find Josie's and a laugh escapes her mouth.

They arrive at the party at the same time as everyone else apparently. From all directions, students walk towards Kaleb's house. The music is so loud that they can already hear it while they are still in the car. 

"This is going to be amazing, guys!" MG says once again. 

After Raf has parked his car, MG jumps out and runs around the car to open Josie's door. Raf does the same thing. While Lizzie steps out of the car gratefully, Josie just looks at MG with an uncomfortable look on her face. "This isn't a date, remember," she mutters. 

"I know," MG answers whispering with his trademark smile showing. Somehow, Josie thinks to notice some sort of double meaning to that. It only makes her more uncomfortable, while MG stays unbothered. He grabs Josie's hand and drags her towards the house. 

Just like Josie guessed, she instantly lost Lizzie and Raf. 

"You need a drink," MG tells her while he is already on his way to the kitchen to get her something. Josie has to choose between standing alone in the living room or following MG to the kitchen, so - of course -  she chooses the latter.

"Well, what would you like to drink?" MG asks her, while he spreads his arms to show her all the different booze that is displayed on the kitchen counter. "You know what, I'm going to surprise you," he continues when he sees Josie's hesitation. 

He grabs some bottles and fills the red plastic cup as if he's a bartender in some fancy restaurant. This draws a giggle out of Josie and she shakes her head at MG's enthusiasm and almost childish innocence. 

"You are not prepared for the amazing taste sensation this drink will give you," he jokes when he hands Josie her drink. 

Before making their way over to the living room, he quickly grabs a beer for himself. In the living room, they find the rest of their small circle of friends. Slouched down on the couch are Kaleb, Jed and Lizzie and Raf.  

They take a seat at the remaining part of the couch. MG immediately inserts him in the conversation Kaleb and Jed were having. Josie just sits there silently and she takes small sips of her drink. MG was right, actually. It tastes really good. Josie can feel herself starting to relax. 

"And. It's good, right?" MG asks her when he notices that Josie has almost finished her cup. 

Josie nods. "Do I want to know what was even in it?"

MG laughs. "No, no you don't" 

Josie takes the last sip and she bows forward to put the cup on the table. When she rises again, her eyes instantly find someone she secretly had hoped to see tonight. 

Penelope Park is standing a few metres away from her. She has her usual group of friends around her and is laughing about something. 

She looks really pretty, Josie notices. 

A blush starts to take over her face when Penelope notices her staring. She only winks at Josie before continuing her conversation. 

Josie is glad she doesn't have anything to drink anymore, otherwise, she would have definitely choked on it. She can feel her throat closing. 

"I need another drink," she tells MG softly, who jumps up before she could even finish her sentence. 

"A new drink, coming right up!" 

Josie watches how MG disappears in the crowd. She waits patiently for MG to return. In the meantime, she looks around. It's crowded, really crowded. She looks at Lizzie worried, but her sister appears to be fine with all these people around her, which is new. Maybe she is too distracted by Rafael. It is evident that she can't take her eyes off him. Rafael, on the contrary, appears to be indifferent about it all. He has his arm around Lizzie, but he is still in conversation with someone from the Football team. 

All she can do is hope that this doesn't end in heartbreak. 

While being slightly concerned about Lizzie's love life, she also starts to worry about MG. He has been gone for a while now. She decides to go look for him. It's not like she has anything else to do. While excusing herself to everyone, she starts to make her way through the crowd in an attempt to get to the kitchen. Meanwhile, she keeps looking for MG. 

She eventually spots him in the small hallway leading to the kitchen. "MG!" she greets him, relieved that she has found someone familiar. 

He turns around, which also reveals with whom he was talking. 

He was talking with Penelope. Josie didn't even know those two knew each other. 

"Penelope," she stutters as a greeting. 

"Hi there, Josie," the girl greets her back. 

MG looks between them confused. "You two know each other?" he asks. 

Penelope nods. "Yeah, we talked outside Alaric's office." Her eyes don't leave Josie. 

"Wait, what did you do now?" MG asks when he realises what Penelope is actually saying. 

Penelope laughs. "Nothing. Dorian was just being annoying." 

MG seems to accept Penelope's vague answer. They are silent for a moment. Nobody actually knowing what to do about the odd situation they find themselves in. 

"Your drink!" MG breaks the silence by realising what he came here to do. "I will get something for you." 

Once again, MG leaves to get Josie a drink. This leaves Josie alone with Penelope. 

"I didn't know you knew each other," Penelope tells her. She is nursing a drink herself. After taking a sip, she leaves the cup at her mouth and looks over it to Josie, who suddenly realises how hot it really is in the house. 

"Yeah, we have been friends since freshman year, I think," Josie explains. 

"Mmm," is all Penelope answers. "Want to go outside?" she asks abruptly.

Josie is instantly filled with nerves. Alone with Penelope? She doesn't know if she's ready for that. "I don't have anything to drink to take with me," Josie tries to back out. 

However, Penelope doesn't give up so easily. She grabs a flask from the pocket of her jacket. "No problem," she tells her. 

Without waiting for an answer, Penelope turns around and starts to walk towards the door leading to the back garden. Josie has no choice but to follow her. She hurries after Penelope. Once they are outside, Josie sighs relieved. The fresh air feels good after being in the house for so long. 

Penelope leads them to a bench on the veranda.

Josie is surprised to see that they are the only two outside. "Where is everybody?" 

Penelope only shrugs. "Probably in front of the house. I don't care." 

Josie watches how Penelope sits down and grabs the flask again. She adds the liquid to her cup, which is only half full. Next, she offers the flask to Josie. "Want some?" 

"Yes, thank you," Josie accepts. She definitely needs something strong if she wants to have a normal conversation with the other girl. 

They sit in silence for a while. The only sound is the sound of the party inside. Josie wonders if the police will show up since the party is only getting louder. 

"You have to stop worrying, you know," Penelope tells her. 

Josie frowns. "I'm not worried," she denies. 

"No, then why are you looking so troubled?" Penelope asks her while she sits upright, and so much closer to Josie. 

So close that Josie can smell her perfume. "I was just wondering if the party isn't getting too loud," she admits. 

"See!" Penelope shouts, followed by a chuckle. "You are worried." 

This makes Josie laugh too. "I guess you're right." 

"Of course, I am always right." 

Josie feels as if she is under investigation. Penelope never looks always. Her puzzled eyes are focused on Josie's and she has no idea what that means or what she has to do about it. Does Penelope expect something from her? But what? 

"What?" Josie eventually asks. A nervous giggle escapes. 

Penelope just shakes her head. "Nothing. You're still worried." 

"I guess that's just who I am," Josie thinks out loud. "Aren't you worried sometimes?" 

"No, not really," Penelope immediately answers, followed by laughter from both girls. 

They have moved so close to each other that their shoulders are brushing. The nervousness has subsided a bit, and a comfortable and even excited feeling has taken over. Josie doesn't regret going to this party for one second. 

This changes when the door opens and MG walks outside, followed by a few of their drunk classmates. 

"Penelope!" one of them squeals and she grabs Penelope's hand to pull her along. 

Penelope removes her hand while throwing the girl a scolding look. The girl immediately backs down, but she doesn't leave. 

With an apologetic smile on her face, Penelope looks at Josie. "We will talk at school?" 

Josie only nods, while trying not to grin too much. 

This is the only confirmation she needs and Penelope eventually follows her friend to wherever she is wanted, leaving Josie alone. 

After some time, Josie goes back inside to find Lizzie. She spends the rest of the party trying to be social and have fun, but her mind is with someone else. 

She finds herself looking forward to Monday, when she can hopefully talk to Penelope again.

 

* * *

 

 

"I saw you talking to Josie at the party."

Penelope breaths out some smoke of her joint. She doesn't have to look around to know who is talking to her. 

"Jealous?" is the only thing she says, deciding not to give MG any information. She values him as a friend, but she knows he like to overshare, which is not something she needs right now. 

Of course, she might need MG later. She is in for the long con, after all, but right now she doesn't his meddling. 

"You never Josie isn't the Saltzman twin I want," MG tells her, while taking a seat next to her. 

They are seated at an old bench, just outside of school property. It has a great view of the school yard, but it still gives her the opportunity to smoke some wood in peace whenever the day is too draining. 

"So you're still not over your problematic crush on Lizzie?" she asks him with a sigh. She thought they were done with that bullshit. 

While MG tries to convince her once again that is crush is legit, Penelope starts to form a plan. She can use MG to distract Lizzie, so she can get close to Josie. 

"You know," she interrupts MG's monologue. "I knew exactly who Lizzie was, but I had no real idea who Josie was. That's odd, since they are twins, isn't it?" 

Her question is aimed at MG, but she also used to get her thoughts straight. 

"Lizzie just likes to be the centre of things," MG reacts, as if it's some fact. 

"Yeah, I don't like that," Penelope tells him. 

MG laughs. "Why, because you want all the attention?" 

Penelope doesn't react. He would never understand her. They get along surprisingly well, but he has never got any clue about how she likes to play things. 

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," MG finallyf starts saying what he wanted to say in the first place. 

She looks at him intrigued and raises an eyebrow. 

"It's about Josie." 

This should be interesting. 

"I care about you and I care about the twins, which is why I don't want you playing with them," he confesses, his voice soft and insecure. 

"I'm not playing," Penelope instantly admits. 

MG stands up. "Sure," he mumbles. 

"Just be careful and don't underestimate Lizzie," he adds before leaving her alone again. 

"I think y'all should stop underestimating Josie," Penelope tells him when he is already too far gone to hear. 

"She's something else," she sighs, before bringing the joint to her mouth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)


End file.
